Myringotomy is a widely-performed procedure used in the treatment of "Otitis Media"-acute inflammation of the middle ear. Typically, it involves a surgical procedure whereby the surgeon performs a tiny incision of the eardrum in order to enable the drainage of fluids that accumulate in the eardrum. The incision in the eardrum must remain open and thus an open drainage ring is placed in the incision to prevent rapid healing and occlusion of the incision. This surgery is done under general anaesthesia.
Over the last few years surgeons performed myringotomy surgery using a pulsed CO.sub.2 laser. The advantage of the pulsed CO.sub.2 laser is its generation of thermal heat resulting in delayed healing of the incision of the eardrum. The incision remains open for approximately 3-6 weeks without the aid of an open drainage ring. Both the incision diameter and laser pulse time duration affect the incision healing time. Typically, the incision diameter is approximately 1 mm and the laser pulse time duration is 0.1 second at a 3-5 Watt power. This surgical technique is generally performed under anaesthesia, because the surgery uses a "defocused" beam that does not account for a child's unexpected movement.
There is a need to perform the myringotomy procedure more accurately without the need for anaesthesia. Moreover, there is a need to perform the myringotomy on the tympanic membrane of the child's ear drum such that any sudden, unexpected movement of the child's head will not adversely affect the carrying out of the myringotomy. The present invention, as described as follows, provides such an improved myringotomy procedure in children without anaesthesia.